


Kissing

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira and Aurion kiss each other a lot :v
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Kudos: 8





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I guess today (yesterday lol) was a kissing day? So I tried to write something. It's short but I love my cats so I like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was practically a ritual, since moving in with Aurion, for Xhaira to spend a few minutes kissing his soulmate once they were both home for the evening. They’d greet each other briefly, small pecks turning into a makeout session that made Xhaira go boneless. And when it was over they’d smile shyly at each other before settling in, Xhaira usually heading for the kitchen to begin dinner while Aurion tended to his evening plants and unpacked his work. But occasionally, things got a little heated.

On those days, like today, Xhaira found himself pressed against the cottage wall, the firm line of his soulmate’s body pressing into him. He moaned as Aurion caressed him, gasped when he’s picked up and pressed even harder into the wall, and whimpered as Aurion’s lips began to move down his jaw and neck. A gentle bite to his shoulder has his head spinning, and when those lovely lips move back to his own, he locks his arms around Aurion’s neck, silently begging for more. 

Sometimes they stay pressed against the wall; other times Xhaira straddles his soulmate on the floor in the middle of the living area. But when Aurion carries him to their bedroom, Xhaira knows he’s in for a long night...


End file.
